The present disclosure generally relates to ramp mounts for use in passenger seat systems. In particular embodiments, the ramp mounts may be designed for use in aircraft passenger seats.
In some passenger seat systems, a passenger seat backrest may be configured to recline from an upright position to a reclined position. During movement of the passenger seat backrest to the reclined position, a passenger seat pan (or diaphragm) may also be configured to transition from an upright position to a recline position. The passenger seat pan may be coupled with a ramp mount to facilitate this movement relative to the passenger seat frame.
While many ramp mount designs have been implemented and proposed, still further improvements may be desired.